


Un buon sonno

by AkaneMikael



Series: Milan il ritorno [12]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: piccolo dolce Alessio… che vince la supercoppa col Milan ed è stanco morto sfinito. Ho visto una sua foto sul volo di ritorno ed ho pensato ‘urca, se incontra Sinisa dopo quel volo, non combinano nulla’. Così perché no? È brevissima, giusto un cioccolatino per i fan della coppia.





	

UN BUON SONNO

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/milan/mihagnoli5.png)   


  
Alessio si trascinò in casa con una notevole fatica, chiuse la porta e si tolse gli auricolari spegnendo il telefono, lo lasciò nel comodino e fece cadere pesantemente il borsone di calcio, il tonfo rimbombò ma per lui fu come se fosse stato un soffio.   
\- Oh Dio sono morto! - Disse ad alta voce senza notare la luce del salotto accesa.   
\- Se lo sapevo mi risparmiavo la sorpresa! - Rispose una voce proprio dall’altra stanza. Alessio saltò spalancando gli occhi, poi riconobbe voce ed accento e sospirò alzando gli occhi al cielo.   
\- Sinisa, mi hai fatto prendere un colpo! Ti credevo a Roma dai tuoi! -   
\- Anche tu ci devi andare, no? Pensavo di andare insieme facendo finta di ritrovarci casualmente nello stesso aereo… - Sinisa spuntò all’ingresso dove Alessio si stava togliendo il giaccone e la sciarpa, appena lo vide capì che i suoi piani sarebbero stati un po’ diversi dal previsto. - Oppure potresti passare i giorni liberi qua a dormire e basta… - Alessio ridacchiò illuminandosi nel vederlo, si girò e gli cinse il collo con le braccia, con dolcezza mista a stanchezza. Sinisa lo prese per la vita e lo strinse a sé, caldo perché era stato sul divano sotto un plaid fino a quel momento. Alessio era freddo da fuori e lo fece rabbrividire al contatto, mentre il giovane sospirò di piacere appoggiandosi a lui.   
\- Mi basterà una nottata, domani verso mezzogiorno mi alzo e vado a Roma dai miei… -   
Sinisa lo baciò leggero sulle labbra e Alessio lo lasciò fare beato, chiudendo gli occhi.   
\- Perciò niente porcheria? - Le mani scivolarono sul suo fondoschiena e lo strinse attirandolo a sé, gli fece sentire quanto, oltre che caldo, era anche già eccitato. - Mentre ti aspettavo mi preparavo per te… - Aggiunse piano e suadente, malizioso appoggiando le labbra sulle sue che si piegarono in un sorrisino divertito. Gli occhi rimasero chiusi ma ridenti.   
\- Sei un maledetto… - Mormorò sulla sua bocca, stanco.   
\- Oh, non ti obbligherò di certo… - Così si staccò improvviso e lo lasciò quasi cadere giù.   
Alessio barcollò aprendo gli occhi un po’ perso, lo vide andare in salotto togliendosi la maglia. Da dietro vide la sua schiena nuda e possente con i suoi tatuaggi che ormai conosceva a memoria. Si morse il labbro sentendo una reazione alle sue parti basse.   
\- Così è sleale! - Si lamentò seguendolo, mentre per strada si toglieva le scarpe.   
Nel tragitto vide il resto di quel che indossava Sinisa sparso per terra, ai quali si unirono anche i suoi vestiti che si toglieva mentre rideva.   
Una volta in camera, lo trovò che l’aspettava nudo, le lenzuola tutte aperte, un’aria maliziosa, d’attesa.   
Alessio lo raggiunse e si unì a lui, si buttò nudo anch’egli a pancia in giù, accanto a Sinisa a braccia larghe.   
\- Ok, vai! - Con questo Sinisa scoppiò a ridere e stendendosi su di lui cercò il suo viso per capire se era serio. Quando lo vide dormire, capì che era davvero molto stanco.   
\- Sei davvero così morto? -   
\- Mmmm. Se vai non ti biasimo… ma non ce la faccio stanotte… - Sinisa sorrise e scosse la testa, infine scese dalla sua schiena, chiuse la luce dall’interruttore sul letto, tirò su le coperte e si sistemò con lui, tirandoselo sul petto poco delicatamente. Alessio si lasciò girare e spostare malleabile, una volta accoccolato sul suo petto possente e caldo, sospirò e gli baciò la pelle.   
\- Grazie. -   
\- Di cosa? -   
\- Di essere venuto a farmi i complimenti! - Sinisa sorrise ma non disse nulla. - Voglio che tieni tu la mia medaglia. - Aggiunse poi mentre la voce si impastava dal sonno che l’avvolgeva.   
\- No, è tua e te la sei meritato. - Alessio scosse il capo mugolando.   
\- Se l’ho vinta è solo merito tuo. Grazie anche per questo. - Alessio si addormentò, ma nel dormiveglia sentì la sua voce bassa e roca mormorare mentre gli baciava dolcemente la testa:   
\- Sono felice che avete vinto la supercoppa. -   
Alessio avrebbe voluto dire che era anche merito suo, che avrebbe dovuto esserci a Doha quella notte, ma l’avrebbe detto il giorno dopo.   
Quella notte fece il miglior sonno da un paio di settimane a quella parte.   
Un gran bel sonno.


End file.
